tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 194
Chapter 194 is titled "You Are The Worst Of All" Summary Plot Summary Kuon wonders what Aikawa is going to tell Sniper Mask; meanwhile, Aikawa holds the phone to his ear while thinking about the Servant Mask pulling baggage behind her. Sniper Mask's voice is heard from the phone, asking Aikawa what he wants from him. Aikawa greets him, saying that he is happy to talk to him. Sniper Mask greets him back. Aikawa then explains that based on the observation and information they've got, they confirmed that Sniper Mask became the railgun user and that from that moment forward, he would like to talk to Sniper Mask under the assumption that he is the railgun user. Sniper Mask doesn't say anything and so Aikawa continues, saying that he will tell Sniper Mask that according to Rika, they can't stop Sniper Mask even if it would jeopardize Rika's life, because he wants to stop Sniper Mask from launching the railgun. However, he still has one more counterattack left he just didn't have a chance to use it. Aikawa says that it is really difficult to handle but if the railgun user is inside the building, he can use it. Aikawa specifies that one of his subordinates in the building has a small but powerful bomb and that if Sniper Mask launches the railgun or try to run away somewhere the bomb can't reach, he will activate it right away. While Aikawa was saying this, Rika is deep in thought and Sniper Mask says that he understands. Aikawa says that he himself don't know how powerful the bomb is but he can say that it is a special bomb because it can at least cause the building to collapse. While listening to Aikawa, Rika notes that he sounds like a teacher and thinks that since what Aikawa was saying is a little sudden, he might be bluffing and that he don't think a small bomb can cause the huge building they are in to collapse but he thinks that it may be possible. Kuon was shocked that there was a bomb because the prophet has never mentioned it. Aikawa then says to presume that the Prophet has been giving them information, but he doesn't think that the Prophet will notice the existence of the bomb unless he was an expert in that area and he admits that he was keeping an eye on the Prophet the whole time, which is the reason why he has never talked about the bomb, that it's not even written on the list. Aikawa says that they don't have to believe him, but if what he is saying is true, and the bomb is good to go, everyone in the building, including the babies, will die without a doubt and that if Sniper Mask doesn't care about that, then he should go ahead. All the time that Aikawa was saying this, the Servant Mask was rummaging through the baggage somewhere in the building. Rika still does not know if Aikawa is bluffing or not but he notes that Aikawa reminded him that he was the worst of the worst. Aikawa asks Sniper Mask if he has any questions, and Sniper Mask says that he will ask him a simple question: "If you had the bomb, why didn't you try to use it as a weapon until now?" And Aikawa answers that his only target is the railgun user. He says that the bomb is very powerful, but it's still difficult to reach the target in the huge area where there are many obstacles to avoid and that if he misses the target, the railgun user might get angry at him and then he would be in danger. Aikawa summarizes that he never had a chance to use the bomb before, but he finally got the chance he never imagined he would and that he was glad that he was holding on to it until now. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16